


Star

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Darkness, Enby reader, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Gift Giving, Post wakanda, Star - Freeform, Star Gazing, Sweet, de Winter soldiering, enby, idk what to tag this, platonic, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: It's been a year post de-winter soldiering without incident, so you decide to give Bucky a gift.





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is work 4/5 for my 2018 Inktober challenge. This week's prompt was 'Star.'

He knows you're coming over and that's why the door was unlocked. When you couldn't find him inside you immediately head for the roof. He goes up there to think. Or maybe not think, clear his mind. Almost every night. Just perched up watching the city in a warm shroud of darkness. Feeling something only familiar to him, something you couldn't begin to understand.  
He's been fine for a couple years now and he lives alone. It's been a year to the day since he set up his own place but you still worry about him though. You just wanted a reason to pop by. You couldn't think of anything other than 'it's been a year since you became a big boy again!'  
You just wanted to mark the occasion. Do something nice so he knows you're thinking about him but, like, not in a creepy way or anything. He's at the far end of the roof, facing away from where the sunset would've been. Feet dangling off the side. You're not made of magic so you stay a good distance from the edge but set down your box of goodies beside him. He finally turns to greet you after you settle in.

"How's it going y/n-"

"Here."  
You hand him the deed. Shove it into him actually. You got the cheap version. Just an emailed PDF and printed it on some nice fancy heavy card stock so it actually feels like you bought something tangible and not a night light of lies.

"I don't understand?"  
He runs his fingers gently accross the type thinking maybe touching it will elicit some kind of reaction.

"Surprise, I bought you a star. You are now the proud owner of a bit-o-space."  
You give him your snazziest jazz hands and he raises an amused eyebrow at you.  
"Well, as much as the government will let you own something." He flipped the paper over in his hands a few times. Reading and rereading, it still not really hitting him.  
"I can show it to you, if you want?" You pull your baby telescope out of the box and adjust it to the coordinates on the Atlas. At least as much as you could.

"Uhhhhh I'm pretty sure it's this one... WAIT, no it's this one. Yeah. So It's not that bright but I figured you wouldn't want anything too flashy. Don't want to spoil you."  
You tease, nudging him gently in the side. He spends a long minute staring into the eyepiece at his star. Switching between the telescope and down at the papers you've given him. After nothing but a few soft murmurs here and there for about five minutes straight you decide you're probably not gonna get much else out of him, so you start back inside.

"It's perfect."  
You hear him call from behind you. You turn back to him and are actually kind of surprised to see a genuine smile on top of an actual compliment. He's holding the Deed up for you to see, delicately set between his fingers. His eyes say Thank You, and you can feel it. 

"We can frame that if you want? So it won't bend or anything." You nod towards his certificate. You're welcome.  
He's gonna be alright.


End file.
